


Still Dealing

by revenant_oozi



Series: Dealing [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Recovery, timestamp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenant_oozi/pseuds/revenant_oozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's frantic and loud and gritty and sometimes downright <i>angry</i>, but its <i>beautiful</i> and they won't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp meme; six months later.

Kate hangs up her mask and tights when it's all over. Something about seeing her mentor bleed out on a table of questionable cleanliness seemed to shock her into realizing it wasn't fun anymore. It was for the best, she needed to go be a kid, not die for a cause she wasn't even sure she believed in anymore.

It leaves Clint in the (almost) loving arms of Bucky, back on the active duty roster again after weeks of sitting up all night, leaning back against James' chest in bed trying to _'breathe slow, Clint, gotta take it easy, it'll re-open if you push yourself'_. Weeks of waking up at all hours, feeling like he was drowning, could swear there was blood filling his lungs and cold steel fingers digging through his chest, smooth hands with purple nails grabbing at his shoulders.

Months go by, and they fall into a simpler system - not so hard to tango with just two of them - she's gone, but they don't fill her place. Instead, James spends his time filling Clint. It's frantic and loud and gritty and sometimes downright _angry_ , but its _beautiful_ and they won't stop.

Sometimes, on the nights that don't come with dreams of Clint suffocating on his own life-blood, he jumps Bucky the minute he gets through the door, yanking him into the sheets before he can even get his boots off. And even if Clint doesn't seem to notice, Bucky does. He can't _not_ notice what it looks like, fucking him into the mattress, cybernetic hand pressed against his chest, Clint drawing in heavy, quick breaths with his eyes tightly shut.

_Just breathe_ He thinks, shifting positions until he has a leg wrapped nearly around his shoulder blades, pressed close enough to lick at the sweat on the archer's trembling chest, _It hurts, but that just means you're alive_.

Depending on his day, Clint sucking those metal fingers into his mouth either forces him to scamper, hands in his hair shaking at the foot of the bed, or look right into those cloudy blue eyes and suspiciously agile tongue and cum on the spot.

Tonight, it's the latter.

Lying spent and shivering on Clint's chest, organic hand gripping, tangled in blond hair, Bucky pants hot and heavy against his lover's neck, thinking for a moment that he should say something, but his brain is still only sending him _This is you, being alive one breath at a time, one takes you to the next..._

As usual, Clint beats him to the punch with, "Hey, 's my birthday next week."

Bucky still swims in his post-orgasm haze, unsure of what thats supposed to mean right now, "So?"

He can feel Clint smirk against his forehead, "Means I get to be on top."

"Like _hell_ it does, Barton."

But sure enough, next week, when it's Clint handcuffing him to the (hopefully re-enforced) headboard, driving into him hard enough that the sheets end up shoved underneath the pillows, James can't say no, though he knows he'll regret it later when he's got Clint pulled upright against his chest, willing him to _breathe, just breathe, it hurts but that just means I know you're alive_.

It's frantic and loud and gritty and sometimes downright _angry_ , but its _beautiful_ and they can't stop.


End file.
